generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Beneath/Quotes
Circe: Things in Abysus, they're bad, Rex. I need your help. :Rex: Uh, yeah. How do I put this nicely? Not a chance! You made your choice, Circe. I made mine - end of story! :Circe: Please Rex. I know you're mad at me but this is a matter of life of death. :Rex: I got a call from Circe. Something's wrong in Abysus. I just wanted to fly over and take a look. :Agent Six: And you didn't tell me why? :Rex: 'Cause you would've used words like "unauthorized" and "no." I'm gonna find a way there whether you want me to or not. :Agent Six: Doesn't leave me much choices does it?... Meet back here in one hour. :Rex: (about an E.V.O.) Now that's a face only a chainsaw could love. :Doctor Holiday: Rex, no! Don't cure it! Its nanites could be corrupt like the ones we found earlier. There's no telling what they could do to you. :Rex: Doc, seriously. You worry too much. (the E.V.O. mutates even more) Uh, never mind. :Doctor Holiday: (about Circe) She's very pretty. :Rex: She works for Van Kleiss. She's the enemy. :Doctor Holiday: But you still like her, don't you? :Rex: I'm not talking about this! :Rex: This wasn't about you needing me. This was about you needing Van Kleiss! :Circe I need you both. :Rex: No! You don't understand. Van Kleiss is gone and I intend to keep it that way! :Doctor Holiday: This isn't about blame, Rex. If Van Kleiss's system can actually handle these unstable nanites, he could be the only one who could reign them in. :Rex: I'm not bringing him back. Not now, not ever! Besides you don't need Van Kleiss, you have me. Why not go straight to the source? (Rex prepares to cure the unstable nanites) :Doctor Holiday: REX NO! :Agent Six: STAND DOWN! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! :Rex: Are you kidding me? I brought you back. What more do you want? :Van Kleiss: (Chuckles) You know exactly what I want. It's simple really: join us and everyone you care about lives. Refuse, and they die! :Rex: Fine! Now help them! :Rex: A deal's a deal. :Agent Six: What deal? :Doctor Holiday: What's he talking about? :Rex: It was the only way to save you. :Van Kleiss: Welcome home. (Offers his hand) :Agent Six: Rex, don't do it! :Doctor Holiday: We'll find another way! :Van Kleiss: This... is impossible. I was uncureable! :Rex: That's right was. I noticed something when I was plugged into that machine of yours. You were coming back, but as Van Kleiss-lite. :Rex: Stay with us Circe. Van Kleiss is done. :Circe: As much as I care about you, Rex. Van Kleiss and the Pack are my family. They took me in when nobody else would. I can't abandon them. :Rex: So that's it? We're always going to be on opposite sides then. :Circe: It does keep it interesting. :Doctor Holiday: You okay? :Rex: No offense, Doc. But I totally do not get women. :Doctor Holiday: One day you will. :Agent Six: I still don't have a clue. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes